Don't Say We Have Come Now to the End
by Kimmy Malfoy
Summary: Another look into the battle for Helm's Deep- a new spin on what could have happened. AE friendship. My first LotR story, please R&R!


Title: "Don't Say We have come now to the End"- The Battle for Helm's Deep

Author: Kimmy Malfoy

Summary: an AU(but possible) look into the battle for Helm's Deep

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns it all. Even Peter Jackson borrowed… so I can too

Author's Note: Just like with Harry Potter, I don't venture into the LotR fandom often as a writer, in fact, this is my first story. It is intended to be an Aragorn/ Eowyn friendship story. After all, I do ship A/E ( don't hate me!)- Book Eowyn was awesome! Okay- sorry for rambling, please review! Onward!

As the throng of men and boys stood assembled before him they trembled with fear. The rain began to fall as he turned to look at Haldir. The only sound that could be heard was the taping of the rain against the metal shields. An arrow was released, by a feeble man, probably terrified of them, terrified of death. Blood had been spilt and the arrows of the elves soared above his head, His sword flew through the air clashing with the swords of the masses of ores that stood before him. As he cut down another menace of Sauron he looked toward his friends Legolas and Gimili. Digging his sword into the body of another blood thirsty savage, the rain started to obscure his vision. The fortress _had _to hold, there was no choice. If Helm's Deep fell, Middle Earth was lost. The surrounded him like a swarm of hyenas, ready to feast on his lifeless body. He would not render his life to this flock of mongrels, he would not die here. Aragorn son of Arathorn twisted his sword into the flesh of the creature that stood before him. No rain could wash away all the orc blood that soaked through his clothes. No rain could wash him away; he would not relinquish his soul here and now. The horns of the ores filled his mind as he signaled to the elves behind him. The battle for Helm's Deep had begun.

Below in the caves, Eowyn could here the thundering feet of the ores as they marched toward the defenders of Rohan. Young boys, frail old men, these people were called to defend their homes, and all but for a few were even able wield a sword. She knew the truth, with the riders gone, with her brother lost in Middle Earth, the fortress would fall. The North wall had a weakness that she prayed Sauroman would not exploit. As the women and children wept around her, Eowyn wanted nothing more than to take up arms against the cowards who dared to destroy Rohan. She arose and moved toward the cave's entrance. A few called out for her not to leave, she would die they yelled, but she kept walking, she would not be swayed. She ran up the stairs to the now deserted armory and reached for a sword and helmet. This would be her fate; she needed to do her part to save Rohan. It was not her duty to be dispassionate and watch the disaster unfold around her. She could wield a sword, and she refused to be confined to the caves. That was her cage... the people in the caves would not survive if the defenses did not hold. She walked quickly up the stairs, barley able to breathe as she scanned the battle unfolding around her. "Look out!" She heard a voice shout as an orc charged toward her, she swiftly sliced him down. They were approaching the wall faster and one was holding a torch, she watched in horror as the sound of Aragorn's voice flooded over her.

"Shoot him Legolas! Shoot him!" He cried out as he saw an ore rush toward the North wall with a flame in his hand. The arrow pierced him, but the beast lunged forward. All he could was watch the comrades he had sworn to protect fly into the sky. He turned away and clashed swords with another orc.

The Lady Eowyn slashed at another monster as she watched her brothers on the North wall fly through the air. She gasped, but she knew that this was not a time to be vulnerable, to let her guard down. She looked at the stairs that led to the battle field. They were soaked with rain and the bodies of the people of Rohan and ores alike covered them. She ran down, falling to her knees at the bottom of the stairs as she looked up to see Aragorn charge the ores with the remaining elves. Legolas shot down more ores as she backed herself into Gimili. "Watch it lad" he called as an ore of great magnitude approached them. "Sorry Gimili" she called as she ran to join the front of men attempting to barricade the North wall. "Milady?" was the last thing she heard before she found herself standing side by side with Aragorn.

He turned to see who the mysterious stranger was that stood next to him. He had observed all the fighters and certainly did not recognize the lad next to him. He was a good fighter, skilled at that. In fact he was skilled more so than most with a blade. The boy's long golden hair whipped around as his eyes locked with his companion's. "The women of Rohan learned long ago that those who do not wield a sword may still die upon it." He looked down to see not amour, but a tattered dress... he knew he had recognized the strokes of the sword. "Lady Eowyn" he called out, but no response came as his eyes searched for the shieki maiden. _"You _are to be protecting your people!" He turned to face another monster. "I do believe, my lord, that is in fact what I am endeavoring to do." She sliced off the head of an ore as she heard Aragorn call for a retreat from the wall.

"Thëoden you fool! The fortress will not stand upon itself. She needs to be guarded!" The tears burned as she yelled not willing to pull back. She felt a strong arm upon hers as Aragorn pulled her from the wall and back into the fortress. "Leave off me! I will not see Rohan fall" the salt of her tears mixed with the rain that soaked her to the bone. She wrenched her arm from his grasp as she ran toward the stairs. She looked down upon the ground as their faces stared up at her. The children, the young innocent boys, cut down by these devils. She refused to watch the utter ruin of her world, her life. Aragorn walked toward her as she bent and closed the eyes of a young boy, barley in his adolescence. His hand touched her shoulder as she took off her helmet. "They didn't deserve this, my lord." A shower of arrows flew overhead as she turned toward a dead orc, the white hand emblazoned on his cheek. Gingerly she picked up the young boy's sword and twisted it in the rain. She raised it high above her head and plunged it into the body of the orc. "Helm's Deep will not fall!" Aragorn guided her away as she cried:   
"You will not have died in vain!"

The battle raged well into the night and Aragorn was beginning to weary. However, as exhausted as he was, he would head to the Lady Eowyn's words. He knew that she had been forced to retreat into the caves, and in his heart he knew that she would defend Helm's Deep no matter the cost, even if it meant the loss of her own life. Aragorn was dreary from the fighting and most of the soldiers of Rohan had been murdered well into the night, the defenses were rapidly weakening. Aragorn looked outside as the sun began to break through the rain clouds... "Look for my coming at dawn on the fifth day..." the words of the wise Gandaif rang in his ears as he turned to Thëoden. "My Lord, ride out with me, we shall meet them head on." Empowered by the knowledge of Gandaif's coming, Aragorn jumped on his horse, with his last strength to meet the rest of the army. The bright light of Gandaif the White shone as the soldiers, defenders of the Helm threw their helmets into the air in joy. Helm's Deep was won.

Eowyn quickened her walk as the news of the victory reached her ears. The masses of people she had bee guarding all rose when their lady moved to leave their fortress. She paid no heed to her bloodied gown and tattered appearance; she was too overjoyed to even care a whim about her façade. The faces of Eomer, Legolas, Gimili and Théoden greeted her, but her eyes scanned the crowd of people hugging their families for the one person whose face she longed to see. Aragorn was moving toward her, and with tears clouding her vision, she lifted his face toward hers. As their eyes met she gripped him in a tight embrace. As he held her equally as tight she heard his whisper above the noise. "They didn't die in vain milady." A tear fell down her cheek as she released him. Her voice was but a horse whisper as she proclaimed her gratitude to the warrior that stood before her. "Thank you". He wiped away her tear as she smiled at him. He was swept into the crowd of cheering people, but not before she saw his smile.


End file.
